Two Apprentices?
by Elizabeththecrazy
Summary: Soo... This is when Will has a buddy in the ward and she gets chosen to be Halt's apprentice along with Will. But will she succeed to be the first female ranger, as she's always dreamed to be? Or will the Corps always be an organization for men?
1. Chapter 1

Arabella Carrick

Bella just sat there staring at her plate with Will whilst Alyss and Jenny tried to coax them to eat something.

"Come on, guys, tomorrow's a big day. You don't want to be starving for it."

Jenny gestured towards their plates, still untouched, and smiled encouragingly at them. Tomorrow would be a big day, they knew. Bella, unlike Will, wasn't listening to her ward mate's muse about Choosing Day. Alyss had already been promised a spot in the Diplomatic Service by Lady Pauline. Jenny, would be taken immediately be Master Chubb. A name not mistakenly given to him, Bella thought wryly, thinking of the size of the chef's girth. George would be a born natural in Scribeschool. Battleschool was for Horace. Large and muscular, the boy would have little trouble keeping up with the hard drills. Which left Bella and Will. Will, he had told her, was planning to go to Battleschool. Will was small and wiry, but had great wit and spirit. Bella knew his request would be turned down. He was considerably strong, but he wouldn't make it. Bella studied the boy. She wondered if he had a second choice. She would ask him later, she decided. Bella's own preference was in the Ranger Corps. She had always been fascinated with the way they managed to move, without being seen or heard. She wanted to be like that. Bella had always imagined herself, a top advisor to the King, helping him plan out their enemies downfall. It was vain hope that the Ranger of Redmont would be there. If not, well, Bella didn't know what she'd do. She was jerked back to reality with a snide comment from Horace. Bella was always Will's verbal, or physical, back up with these little spats.

"So, Will, still applying for Battleschool?" Horace asked, with his mouth stuffed with turkey and potatoes. "Better eat something then. You'll need to build yourself up a little."

He laughed and Bella and Will glared at him. It only made matters worse that he was right. As the silence lasted, Horace sensed he scored a verbal point. This was rare. With both Bella and Will shooting verbal insults, that most of the time confused him, he used brawn for the lack of wits. He generally had the best of their physical clashes, even against two, though Bella's ability to distract, and Will's speed, they got away without too much trouble. Horace now took advantage of their moment of silence eagerly.

"You need muscles to get into Battleschool, Will. Real muscles." He glanced around the room smugly, seeing if anyone dared disagree. Bella decided he needed putting back in his place.

"Why yes Will, you do need muscles." She said, deadly serious. Will looked crest fallen at this. They were best friends and when people made fun of him because he had no last name, he often used Bella's, Carrick, as an excuse. "It's a shame for Horace, really, because you need them especially between the ears," Will looked up at this now and could hardly contain the snort that came from him at her words. Jenny couldn't hold in a little giggle either. Horace flushed red, and began to rise from his chair, to his feet. However, Bella and Will were faster and were out the door before he was fully up. He contented himself with the final word.

"That's right! Run away, Will No-Name! You're a no-name and Bella will never be wanted as an apprentice!"

Outside, although being hurt herself, she pulled Will by his hand towards their favourite fig tree. She knew Will hated that taunt, even if it was true. Unlike Jenny, Alyss, George, and Horace, Bella and Will appeared out of no where on the Baron's door-step, with a note attached to each of them. Will's read:

_ His mother died in childbirth. His father died a hero._

_ Please care for him. His name is Will._

Bella's was, in the same hand:

_ We are not able to care for her. Do not look for us._

_ Her name is Arabella Carrick. Take her in please._

There was only them two in the ward for another three years, so they had grown up together, alone, until the others had come. Even though the circumstances were unusual, he allowed the two of the to be taken in. They had become close. For Bella, the unruly dark hair, and brown eyes were a comforting sight for her. The same was for Will, for over the years, the waist length black hair, and dark blue eyes with various green flecks, of different shades had been a sanctuary for him from the outside world and Horace. Together, they climbed the huge fig tree, so high, they were from sight. It was easy for them, with many handholds, and Bella wearing a tunic and leggings, with almost knee high boots, instead of the standard dress. She had been rebuked for it at first, but she was resistant and began to wear them most of the time. When one of the maids suggested she wear a corset of colour, over her tunic, but just underneath her breasts and ending just above her hips. It made her look more feminine and brought out her figure. She had thanked the maid generously. Will had liked it from the beginning. That was how they were close. Bella had crazy ideas and Will supported them. When they finally reached the top, Will realized Bella had never said what crafts master she was going to choose.

"Bella, what are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked. Bella studied him for a while before answering."

"I want to be part of the Ranger Corps," She stood up and mimed shooting an arrow from a bow. "I want to be the first female in the Corps. Lady Pauline is head of the Diplomatic Service. Why can't I be a ranger?" Will chose his words carefully.

"I don't see why not. You're even better at moving without being seen or heard than I am. You already have the wardrobe." Bella stuck her tongue out at him. He constantly teased her for being more of a boy than he was, no matter how much he didn't mind her antics. They fell into a comfortable silence broken by short chatter occasionally, until they decided to go to bed, and climbed down awkwardly, because of cramps from sitting down for so long. They said their goodbyes and headed off to their beds, in less than nine hours, they would be facing the Choosing Day.

Soo.. What do you think? I'll give you a cookie if you've read book 8 and see the connection between Arabella's last name… BTW, how do you put up another chapter… I'm at loss here…


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, candidates! This way! And look lively!" Shouted Martin. All the wards

hated him. He was pushy, and considered himself above them because he was the secretary to Baron Arald. However tough or brave they had acted the day before, the wards were all nervous as they rose from the benches they had been told to sit on. They all shuffled forward, none of them wanting to go first into the room, whose inhabitants would decide their fate. Alyss decided to lead the way as Martin shouted at them again, to hurry them along. The others followed now that they had a leader. All of them looked around the Baron's study, curious. They had never been allowed here before.

"Come on now, stand in line!" Martin yelled. He must be enjoying his moment of authority over other people in front of the Baron, thought Will. They all got themselves sorted, in height order, as Martin demanded. Horace, was of course, the tallest, with Alyss next, and George, who was half a head lower than her, and stood in his usual stooped-shouldered posture. Then it was Jenny. She hesitated, wanting to let Will go first, as she knew how touchy he was about his height. Will smiled at the gesture and went before her. However, Martin stopped him, "Not you! Her first! She's next!" Jenny shrugged and took her place between him and George. Will went next standing up straight so he wouldn't look so small for the battlemaster. Then, last, it was Bella. She was small, but only about an inch smaller than him. Bella, although as nervous as the rest of them, stood relaxed, her eyes scanning the room anxiously, if he wasn't here, what would she do? Who would she choose? It would make her look like an absolute idiot, having months to think about it, but standing there still unsure.

"Come on, come on! Smarten up! Let's see you at attention there." Martin was interrupted by Baron Arald, "I don't believe that is necessary, Martin," He had entered through a smaller door behind his desk.

"Sir!" Martin said at top volume, making anybody within 10 feet wince and want to cover their ears. " The candidates are ready."

Baron Arald asked Martin to bring in the Craftmasters, and opened the door to let the Craftmasters in. They all entered the room in no order, Sir Rodney, the battlemaster, came first. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Horace and Will stiffen and straighten up more. Next, was Ulf, the horsemaster. He was responsible for taking care and training of the battlehorses. After, came the Lady Pauline. Slim, grey-haired and graceful, she still knew how to turn a few men's heads. She was the head of Diplomatic Services in Redmond. Following her was Nigel, the Scribemaster. Jenny heard George's breathing speed up and was startled when she heard what might have been a whimper come from his mouth. Master Chubb, Jenny' s idol, came in last. He carried with him a wooden ladle, used as a cooking utensil and a weapon, in times of need. Bella held back a grin when she remembered a time when she and Will had felt how hard Master Chubb could swing the ladle when they had been caught stealing pies from the kitchen. Bella scanned the line again, and when she saw no small man, wrapped in a mottled green cloak, she looked at the door hopefully, but no figure came through. She looked around the room again and saw the Ranger standing by the door which the Baron came through. She relaxed and saw Will looking at her strangely. She ignored him and the Choosing, knowing the outcome, anyway. However, when Will was called forward, Bella bit her lip and prayed Will would get accepted.

"Will? Will who?" Asked Martin, flicking through his pages. Bella winced when he said that and looked at Will, worried.

"What's your family name boy?" Martin said, annoyed at not being able to find the papers. Will hesitated, he was hating this moment.

"I…don't have…" he began, but the Baron intercepted and told Martin he was a special case. The wards watched, all of them but Horace, who watched in anticipation, whilst the others watched in dread. As Will asked to go to Battleschool, the Baron asked if Will didn't think he was on the small side. The Baron was a kind man, and he said this gently, but at that moment, Bella hated him. He asked Rodney what he thought, but the Battlemaster turned him down. Will asked for Horseschool, but he was too small for that too. The Baron asked if any of the Craftmasters if they could use him. In turn, they all shook their heads. Bella watched in horror as Will was condemned to farm life. But, Halt stepping in.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but there's something you should know about this boy." Halt handed the Baron a slip of paper. The Baron opened it and frowned after he read it.

"Are you sure, Halt?" he asked.

"Indeed my Lord,"

The Baron refolded the paper and put it on his desk.

"Alright, next!" said Martin. Bella stepped forward.

"Arabella Carrick, my Lord," She said.

"Okay, any preference Arabella?" said the Baron.

"Bella, my Lord," she corrected, then went on, "Yes, my Lord. Ranger Corps, my Lord." There were a few gasps.

"Halt?" asked the Baron.

"My Lord, I would take Miss. Carrick as my apprentice," he said.

"Alright. Bella, report to Halt's cottage at 6 in the morning."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied. The Baron told everyone to go and that there would be a feast in celebration. Will exited the room slowly and Bella waited for him. She met his eyes, and nodded. She knew what he had in mind.

**Thought of ending it here… But since nothing really happened…ONWARDS**

Both of them quickly exited the room, and Bella took Will's hand and led him to a part of the surrounding forest of the castle. The space where she chose had a close view of the Baron's study window, and private quarters.

"Do you know what the piece of paper said, Will?" She asked him.

"No," he admitted, "But what does Halt know about me? I'm dying to know!"

"Then go steal it," said Bella, simply, gesturing to the window, "I'm surprised you didn't think of this before me! You're the one who said we should steal the pies from Master Chubb. You're good at this kinda thing Will," Will gaped at her, "Are you crazy! I could go to jail for stealing something from the Baron's quarters."

"Yes, but, it's just a piece of paper and it is about you isn't it?" She directed the question at Will and he nodded his head cautiously, "Well then steal it. I'll come with you, but I'm not going to say a word."

"But, Bella!" He said. Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Oh… stop whining. I know you. You were going to steal it anyway." Will looked down and shrugged.

"Probably," he said, "but you're coming with me. I'm not going to take all the blame for this," Bella smiled,

"Okay, let's go back. I want some food before Horace eats it all," Will nodded in agreement and set off back to the other wards.

That night, one hour after everyone went to bed, Will crept out of bed to meet Bella in the antechamber. They had both agreed, earlier that day that they would wear green tunics, so as not to stand out. Will nodded to Bella when he reached her and together they went to the space of forest they had been when they decided to steal the paper.

"Alright, General," whispered Bella, "what's the plan?"

"We're going to climb the tower," replied Will. Bella raised her eyebrows in respect. She would've done it the hard way and gone up the stairs,s "Good plan. You lead." And they went off gliding into the shadows of the trees, unbeknownst to the guard who stood watchful on the other side of the tower. Will climbed up first, and then Bella after him. It was slow progress, and there had been a moment when Will was dangling with just his arms. He had to stand on Bella's head to get himself right, and was amused by her constant rumbling's of, "I will get you back for that," or, "You messed up my hair!" Either way, she had no concern for his safety. When they finally reached the top, they stood there for a moment, flexing their fingers. After a few minutes, Bella gestured for Will to read the paper. He hesitated, but put a hand on the paper. Just then a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. Will yelped and looked over at Bella, but she just shrugged and mouthed, 'sorry' at him. He couldn't help feeling a little betrayed. He had let her in and she had just told them what they were about to do. Was this her way of becoming a favourite to her teacher already? Will thought. Either way he refused to look at her while the hand, which belonged to Halt, dragged him into the Baron's office.


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hi guys. Sorry, this isn't a real chapter. I want to let you know that I have put up a poll for this story. You can see it on my profile. If you are not happy with the choices, then you can review and suggest someone else. Also, I need a little help. I don't want to copy the book completely, so can you also suggest a plot line and I will thank you in the next chapter, thank you! One last thing, it's my Mom's birthday tomorrow, Happy Birthday Mom!


End file.
